Quest:An Interesting Painting in the Silver Shaft Inn
General Information This adventure does not have an official title in the game. "An Interesting Painting" comes from the first link which accesses the adventure. After you look at the painting the first time it shows in the Adventure Finder as an Event as "Somewhere in the Silver Shaft Inn". Introduced shortly after the location's introduction on 4/12/2012. This adventure is accessed by choosing the "Examine an interesting painting..." link from the Silver Shaft Inn's common room. That option then becomes normalized to "Examine the painting of " and you have to once again view it to access the adventure. This is the first adventure in The Dreadmask Saga. . Tips While an MR of 200 is required that results in the foe being 14+. An MR of 210 brings the foe to a more manageable 9+. Prerequisites Quest prerequisites unknown, but an MR of 200 or more is required to access this adventure. Walkthrough As you look at the painting you notice it is a picture of the legendary warrior . As you gaze at the painting you feel you're in the presence of the legendary warrior. After this you return to the common room and the link becomes normalized and states "Examine the painting of Dreadmask...". Upon looking at the painting a second time you see Dreadmask move and feel that you are being drawn into the painting. You then can choose the following, *Step away from the painting, the scenario ends. However you can still access it later. *Remain where you are, which allows you to be transported into the painting and Dreadstone's presence. He then points to a dragon's cave and tells you it's the last one and asks for your help. If you don't have an MR of 200 or better you will be transported back to the inn's common room where you can access the adventure later. If you meet the requirement you can then: **Agree to help Dreadmask slay the dragon, see below **Politely refuse, which results in some rather disparaging comments by Dreadstone and your being transported back into the common room. However, you can still access the adventure. Once you agree to help Dreadmask you near the cavern mouth and hear the dragon's roar and notice that Dreadmask has disappeared and that you're all alone. As the massive, green-scaled, horned dragon exits the cavern it breathes fire on you and you can then: *Use Fortification or Elementalism (level 70 or better required for both), **Success: avoid damage and receive 24 specific xp. **Failure: get hit with the blast. You will be left with exactly one SP (confirmed on characters with 245 and 155 SP). You then go to combat with the dragon. You can't restore SP unless you use the QH button/link on the character stats page. *Attempt to dodge the fiery blast **Success: avoid damage, then engage in combat with the dragon. **Failure: get hit with the blast. You will be left with exactly one SP (confirmed on characters with 245 and 155 SP). You then go to combat with the dragon. You can't restore SP unless you use the QH button/link on the character stats page. Combat with Upon slaying the dragon you are taken back to the common room of the inn and notice the painting is different. While the main scene depicted in the painting remains unchanged, the background now features a distant hill, upon the summit of which lies the carcass of another dragon. The indistinct, but unmistakable figure of a lone human stands next to the creature's remains. You're all but certain that the human standing next to the distant carcass, though little more than a thin, dark smudge, is you This ends the adventure and normalizes the link. 128 general xp and 32 AS&P xp rewarded upon completion. If you are defeated by the dragon you are reduced to one SP and as the dragon swoops down on you, you're transported back to the common room and notice the painting is different. While the main scene depicted in the painting remains unchanged, the background now features a distant hill, over which soars a large dragon. Clutched in the talons of the flying dragon is the indistinct but unmistakable shape of a limp body. You're all but certain that the painted body held by the distant dragon, though little more than a thin, dark smudge, is yours. This ends the adventure and normalizes the link. 128 general xp only (no AS&P reward). Regardless of the outcome, the next quest in the scenario becomes immediately available upon completion of this one. Rewards *24 xp to Fortification or Elementalism - optional. *Around 250 combat XP - optional. *128 general xp upon completion. *32 AS&P xp upon completion - optional.